


Five More Minutes

by Icecat62



Category: Emergency!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny's girlfriend only wants five more minutes of his time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a private fic for someone in the fandom back around 2002. I changed a few things to make sure no one knows who it was for.

"Karen...Karen...come on sweetheart, wake up."

Rolling on her side, Karen snuggled into the pillow beneath her head.

"Five more minutes."

Johnny snickered rather evilly.

"You said that last night."

Rolling over to face him, she smiled sleepily.

"And you gave me five more minutes then."

Closing her eyes, she relaxed only to have her shoulder pushed again.

"I hate to be a nag Karen, but we havfta' get up. I havfta' be on time or Cap'll have my ass."

Opening her eyes, she frowned.

"Tell Cap, he can't have your ass, I already have it."

Her frown turned into a grin as Johnny rolled his eyes at her.

"Well, I gotta' get up."

She watch him as he stood and made his way around the room searching for his clothes. As he bent down to retrieve his boxers, she sat up. As he pulled them on, she rested her chin on her knees. She never tired of watching him bend and twist his lanky frame. Watching him had been a favorite hobby of hers before they had finally hooked up and now that he was with her...it was still one of the best things in her life.

He turned to face her as he buttoned up his shirt and froze. Shaking his head, he smiled.

"You just can't get enough of me can you?"

"Nope."

His fingers paused.

"Good. That's good."

Tucking his shirt in, he made his way over to the bed. Leaning down, he gave her a kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Karen pulled Johnny down on the bed, laughing as he pretended to struggle against her, then his body relaxed against hers as the kiss deepened.

When they finally came up for air, he reluctantly pushed away from the bed and stood up, finger combing his hair.

"You know if you keep doing stuff like that, I'm gonna' be late."

With a pout on her lips, Karen flopped back on the bed.

"Call out sick. Tell Roy, you threw your back out or something."

"Yeah right! And have Chet make sex jokes for the rest of the week? No thanks!"

Grabbing his keys from the dresser, he turned to leave the room, hesitated, then made his way back to the bed to give her a quick kiss before backing away from her.

"I really gotta' go. Call me?"

"Like you had to ask?!"

The hundred watt smile that he gave her made her heart expand with love. All it took was a look to make her know that he cared more for her than anyone else in the world. Thank God, she had taken the chance to see beyond the goofy facade that he presented to everyone to find the person that he really was.

He bounced out of the room and she listened to his footfalls as he made his way out of the house. Stretching, she lay back on the bed, grabbed his pillow and snuggled down into it. He wouldn't be off shift for a few days, but when he did get done, she'd make sure he knew how much she loved him...alllllll over again.

END


End file.
